Vicente Murillo
Vicente Murillo (also known as "The Revolutionary") is the 2nd Elusive Target in HITMAN™ 2. He is a fascist military leader, trying to take control of Colombia. Briefing Vicente Murillo is the aging leader of a 1980's Bolivian fascist paramilitary group "Terror Blanco Latino" (an offspring of the Bolivian anti-communist "Fiances of Death" death squad), and in his heyday, was recruited by many western allies to fight communism during the Cold War. But as times changed and the war came to an end, Murillo became a dark shame on a power struggle that itself had lost control and clear site of what was right or wrong. This was a time to amend all mistakes and Murillo was listed to be one of the most dangerous men in South-America. And then he disappeared... until now. Knowledge of Murillo's early life is unknown, not helped by his own account of his childhood constantly changing. A known pathological liar (a common trait for psychopaths), he claims at times to be born into a humble farmer's family, at other times he is the son of persecuted academics. The few who have dared to question him on the subject have never been heard from since. But it's presumed that he was orphaned at an early age, living on the streets - committing petty crime to survive. The first documented accounts of Murillo's existence dates to the late 1970's when his name appears in the "Operation Condor" files as a recruit. It's believed that he was introduced to Barbie (aka Klaus Altman, aka The Butcher of Lyon) and Delle Chiaie - the founders of "The Fiances of Death" and played an important part in the "Cocaine Coup", that brought García Meza to power in 1980. However when the regime fell apart in 1981, Murillo went rogue, refusing to accept defeat and began his own fraction "Terror Blanco Latino." Retreating to the jungle, they continued to fight everything they saw as a Communist threat (also crossing borders of Nicaragua to fight the Sandinistas), kidnapping, torturing and killing anyone they thought was a threat to the "Fascist Ideals". With the Cold War coming to an end, even his previous supporters began to see him as a problem, and his violent tactics were seen as a new kind of threat. Murillo and his army, knowing their days were now numbered, suddenly disappeared. Some thought (or hoped) that he had been "dealt with" - but some highly classified papers reveal, that his group was handed a large piece of land by the Delgado's in the middle of the Colombian jungle, where he "and his people" have been living ever since - preparing for the rise of the New World Order. Murillo has come out of hiding to recruit new soldiers. He believes that he is a needed man once again, now that democracy has flooded South-America. His drug ties from the early days in Bolivia have covered most of the cocaine territories in South-America, and therefore is well acquainted with the Delgado Family Cartel. Intel tells us that a majority of the men at his compound have reached an old age and he needs young blood to fight for his New World Order regime. The ICA has been hired by a well-known government agency to cover up any links they might have had with him. The world is in a fragile state, and Murillo is a potential dangerous reminder of desperate actions from the Cold War era. Trivia * He claims to be an old friend of Fernando Xalvador Delgado, former head of the Delgado cartel * His name is likely a reference to Colombian criminals Diego Murillo and Vincente Castano, two leading figures of the Autodefensas Unidas de Colombia, a right wing paramilitary organization and drug cartel. Category:HITMAN™ 2 Category:HITMAN™ 2 Elusive Targets Category:HITMAN™ 2 Targets Category:HITMAN™ 2 Characters Category:Victims of 47